They Came, They Saw, They Conquered
by memihime
Summary: The demigods have been paired with their betrothed and some pairs are getting along a lot better than others.


" _How did this happen to me?"_

Essaci found himself asking this question with back up against the bed and panting from the thorough fucking he was receiving from Gorrell. This had all started an hour ago…

They had not been together in this new place for very long, but the two had hit it off rather quickly. Who became infatuated with whom first? It was hard to tell. Gorrell had maybe become intrigued by the way Essaci didn't give a damn about what others thought much like Gorrell prided themselves on being rude for the sake of not conforming to other people's standards. It was possible that it had been when Essaci had been unable to take his eyes off of them, because their androgynous body felt like an adventure he hadn't been on yet.

At this point it really didn't matter because there was certainly no turning back now as Gorrell leaned down and pressed their lips up against Essaci's firmly once more. They could feel Essaci trying to move, to change positions, to get off his back, but they were not having it. Pinning Essaci firmly against the bed Gorrell moved their lips from Essaci's lips to his neck. Licking along the tanned flesh both around and under the chains Essaci seemed so attached to Gorrell was intent on making Essaci theirs. As the passion level in the room intensified Essaci became more and more turned on to the point that Gorrell could not ignore it any longer. Licking around their lips Gorrell asked curiously," Are you ready?" Essaci smirked slightly and nodded," Well of course, I'm ready. I like how aggressive you are." While he spoke Essaci was easily able to remove the baggy clothing around his body. Revealing a muscular and slightly scarred up build, but naturally the only thing he didn't remove was the chains around his neck.

Gorrell began to take their own clothes off tossing them aside with their back to Essaci, but they glanced back to ask," Why exactly do you keep that thing on all the time? Does it have some sort of significance?" Running his fingers along his notorious chains the monkey demigod grinned," Some traitors in my territory, some of my men tried to ambush me and sell me into the slave trade once. They decorated me in these chains like some sort of joke. The golden and ever so special slave got golden chains. That's what they were going for, but of course when we reached the slave block, I killed them. I killed every last one of them by strangling them with the chains they had given me." Chuckling, Essaci's eyes traveled over Gorrell's back side his tongue slowly moving along his lips. There was nothing particularly feminine or masculine about Gorrell's body and maybe that is what allured Essaci so much about it. It was sort of just the ideal body for anyone. Looking along their back Essaci could see the mark of the boar demigod. Crawling forward on the bed Essaci ran his tongue gently along the marking.

For a moment Essaci took control. He reached up and grabbed their chest. Holding them close to make sure they would not be able to get away from him he continued to trace his tongue along the outline of the marking. Rubbing his finger over a stiff nub on Gorrell's chest, Essaci became more and more aroused. When he glanced up the long dark hair of his bi-gender partner had fallen over his shoulder and their face revealed a vulnerability that Essaci had never seen in them before. It made him want to violate them. To conquer them. To make them his. Essaci eagerly pursued his prey turning Gorrell around so he could pull him back on the bed, but as he whipped them around Essaci's eyes suddenly caught sight of….Gorrell's penis.

Completely caught off guard Essaci remained silent. What had convinced him that Gorrell would have the genitalia of a female? Nothing, right? So why was he so surprised. The brief moment of pause in the steamy passion caused Gorrell to be quite annoyed, frustrated even since they were quite aware of why Essaci was so stunned. Clearing their throat they nudged Essaci," Hey, is there a problem?" Blinking suddenly Essaci immediately came out of his trance his hands now placed squarely on their hips. His eyes went from Gorrell's clearly erect penis up to their eyes," No. No. No no. It doesn't matter! I have had plenty of men before."

This was the wrong thing to say to them. They frowned. The atmosphere in the room seemed to suddenly be on an entirely different set of railroad tracks, chugging along furiously in a completely different direction. Gorrell pushed Essaci back on the bed and then promptly pinned him down hard, by keeping their knee firmly up against Essaci's erect member. To say they were angry would be an understatement. Saying that they were hurt and slight offended would likely be more accurate, but wouldn't fully encompass the swirling chaotic mess of frustration bubbling through their veins. "Yes! We know you've had men and women before, We are BOTH! We are different!" It was as if they were determined to make Essaci see some deeper part to them that they were certain Essaci had been denying up to this point. Even though Essaci had taken to calling them by all the proper pronouns and even recently had begun showing signs of affection in public or maybe just heavy signs of physical attraction, Gorrell had always had the feeling in the pit of their stomach that Essaci was seeing whatever he wanted to see on any given day and that was either a female or male, but not necessarily both. Clutching the silk sheets beneath Essaci's head Gorrell then grinned slightly. They would show him in the only way it would likely get through to him.

Leaning down they then whispered into his ear," Besides, what makes you think that you are going to have Us? Don't worry; We're going to make you see Us for what We truly are." Essaci winced slightly as the boar demigod nudged their knee up against his throbbing member," Who you truly are? You think you can make me figure that out during a little bit of sex?" The question came out a bit snarky, but it had a genuine gloss to it. There were some things Essaci would play around with, but when someone was trying to show him something about them he'd usually try and give them a chance to do just that. If only once, he'd refrain from jokes or seeking entertainment just to see where it went, but he couldn't have known at what cost he'd be doing that this time.

They seemed confident they could do just that," You've never done it with Us before. We are a completely different experience from anyone else you've ever had…maybe just sex won't reveal it all, but We'll make sure you learn something." With that they ran their hands down Essaci's caramel colored chest only to then grab Essaci's rock hard cock, which hadn't seemed to get any less excited by their little conversation. Gorrell smirked," This guy is either aroused by Us or something else, so tell Us. What has you so excited and ready to go?"

Essaci grunted softly as Gorrell's hands began to slowly slide up and down his shaft, feeling over the veiny flesh from top to bottom. "It would be a lie if I said I wasn't incredibly turned on by your backside….just looking at it made me rather eager…" They laughed slightly reaching up and running their hand through the white silvery strands of Essaci's hair, but then slowly pulled away only to then suddenly grabbing hold of Essaci's chains. Yanking him forward Gorrell's entire personality seemed to change," You are Our slave now. So you better be good. The better you are the nicer We'll be to you." Turning Essaci over onto his hands and knees Gorrell placed himself directly behind Essaci. With one solid thrust Gorrell buried their penis within Essaci. He groaned deeply the sensation of pleasure rushing up his spine and then back down into his boner, Essaci dropped his head to hold in a prolonged groan of delight, but inevitably gasped under his breath," Fuck….fuck you're…big…" "We are just getting started!" they shouted as they reached up and spanked Essaci's ass as they began to thrust in and out. Letting out rather embarrassing pants of pure delight as he was railed Essaci dropped his head slightly more and even bit into the sheets as he moaned. To feel this much pleasure from a penis was odd and furthermore to be on the receiving end was even more astonishing for the monkey demigod. It did not take long for the sweat to begin beading across their bodies and dripping from their faces. Even a bit of sweat dropped from the tip of one of Essaci's sweaty clumps of hair that had fallen into his face.

Rough, yet passionate, Gorrell made sure to provide Essaci with the utmost amount of pleasure. After all that would be the most beneficial outcome for both of them. Only a bit of time passed before Gorrell hunched over Essaci's body to reach down and jack off the demigod's penis. The pulsing and throbbing in their hand didn't seem to stop even as they ran their thumb over the precum drenched tip that had definitely already dripped enough to begin soiling the sheets. "Who would have thought the great monkey demigod would be so easily overpowered. We must say We're a bit surprised…" Gorrell taunted wondering just how far they could push Essaci until the dynamic shifted again or if it would ever shift again. It would be a bit disappointing if the defiance in Essaci suddenly dropped off just like that from being overpowered this one time. After all the point of all of this was not to make some meaningless point about dominance in the bedroom it was merely to demonstrate what power and potential they possessed. That was all.

 _"How did this happen to me?"_ Essaci wondered to himself as he tugged desperately at the sheets beneath him.

Moaning loudly as Gorrell made their point by using his body as they wished Essaci was perceptive enough to very quickly understand the point they were trying to make. Clutching tightly onto the sheets his mind battled with this new idea being pounded into him. The idea being that they were not female in bed just as they were not male in bed. All they wanted was to be acknowledged as both, but for as much as they were trying to get that point across their genitalia rammed a slightly mixed message into his binary gender way of thinking. Even if he could emotionally and physically wrap his mind around this new concept being pounded into the innermost parts of him, mentally he couldn't exactly place the pieces together. His upbringing made it difficult to accept such an oddity. To be a reproducing male or female with a mate that could aid in the repopulation process was what it meant to survive. It was a factor of being powerful and proving dominance.

Groaning deeply Essaci's muffled words reached Gorrell's ears," Don't get….too cocky. I swear I'll make sure I bend you over next….I'll…ensure that that backside of yours…is mine…ahhh…so I'll let you have your fun for now, but afterwards….I'll break you. All…all of you." The statement wasn't meant to be a threat or intimidating. It was one of the most sincere and affectionate things Essaci could say in a sexual situation such as this. To claim or stake ownership over another body in Essaci's land was extremely important. As territory lord to make the assertion that something belonged to him or that he intended on taking something was very serious. It meant that no one should dare take it or harm it without fear of facing Essaci's wrath.

The sentiment though foreign reached Gorrell. They merely grinned slightly as they continued to ram themselves as deep into Essaci as they possibly could. "Is that so? Well we guess we'll have to make sure we break you first so you don't go wandering off to someone else. We are to be your favorite. We are going to make sure you never forget that." Gritting their teeth they were could feel the overwhelming sensation of pleasure building up inside of them that they turned their head slightly and muttered," Aghh…we have to…to….cum…." As they uttered the final word from their lips the thick creamy sperm began to flood in one massive stream after the next into the monkey demi god's anus .With their hips pressed firmly up against the monkey demigod's rear they waited momentarily to release every drop into the body of their mate. While dumping everything they into Essaci's rear entrance they stroked Essaci off quickly to the point that the caramel chocolate rod in their hands seemed to swell a bit before then exploding onto the bed. The white cream splattered onto the bed and eventually began to congeal into a tangible white, sticky pool of satisfaction.

Slowly the boar demigod removed themselves from Essaci's rear only to then place a hand on Essaci's backside to then begin prodding at the male's sperm stuffed hole. While poking it Essaci's rear released bits of seed. They poked their finger all the way inside, but the sound of their finger displacing the creamy liquid felt much louder than it actually was. Essaci was just regaining his breath as he muttered softly," Ahh…ahh I…I've never….I would…would have never guessed that you could be so good at this…" Panting heavily as he endured being prodded once more by Gorrell's finger he whispered softly," You are…certainly more interesting than anyone else I've ever been with…" Smirking slightly they seemed content with that statement as they pulled their finger from the monkey demigod's hole completely and released their grip on Essaci's chains.

"Good. It seems you learn fast….We won't be so forgiving next time…" they replied.


End file.
